The Dragons Light and the Midnight Rain
by Scattered Rose Petalss
Summary: She was the midnight rain and he was the light. She ran from love while he embraced it. Given the short end of the stick most her life Luna a water dragon slayer along with her exceed stumble upon the guild Sabertooth. There she meets the cocky Sting Eucliffe, as the pair grow closer will her secret past she so desperately wants to hide destroy everything she came to care about?


**Hello again! I know not many people don't fancy stories with Oc's but I just couldn't resist. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its material only my OC's Luna and Lily.**

* * *

A lone figure walked through the various shrubs and bushes which grazed at her legs. Luna the water dragon slayer stretched out her limbs letting out a contempt sigh. At her feet ran a lavender colored cat, "Lulu! Where are we going today?" Lily her Exceed asked cheerfully.

"Hmm…let's see where do _you_ wanna go Lily?" the cat placed a paw onto its chin seemingly putting a lot of thought into her friends answer. "Lily doesn't care! As long as she gets to be with Luna its fine with me!" Nodding her head in understanding Luna pointed to the large lake ahead, "Why don't we go have some fun then shall we?"

Pulling off her dress she folded it neatly onto a rock near the river bed and pulled a simply black two-piece bikini out of her bag. Pulling it on she undid the bows that held her pigtails up tying it into a tight bow. Hesitantly she took the mask off from her face wrapping it in a towel so it wouldn't break then placed it down onto the rock.

"Why does Lulu always wear a mask over her face?" Lily asked leaning into Luna's face and placing her paw on the onyx tattoo that formed around her eyes like dancing flames themselves.

"Lily finds Luna beautiful so she should stop hiding her face behind that mask." Luna smiled weakly before leaping into the water, following behind her Lily leaped in. Once submerged Luna inhaled a deep breath inhaling the water. A feeling of fullness and warm contempt filled her, due to knowing Water dragon magic Luna could breathe freely underwater as well as turn her body into water to travel unseen.

Placing a bubble of air around Lily the two began exploring around the lake; diving deeper and deeper the two finally reached the murky bottom. "I was expecting to find something more interesting down here."

"Lily agrees! We usually find a cave or even some treasure." Luna nodded her head sighing at the boring find the duo began swimming towards the surface. "Let's try something fun shall we?" Luna suggested grabbing onto Lily's bubble she began moving the currents around her pushing her faster and faster towards the surface.

Bursting out of the water like a bullet, Luna held out her free hand she clenched her hand into a tight fist. The water around them cooled freezing completely making a slide of ice Luna landed with a thud with Lily as the two slid down landed with a soft pat as they fell into the sand.

Laughter escaped from both mouths as the duo quickly stood, snapping her fingers the water temperature returned to normal melting the ice slide falling like a waterfall back into the lake.

Untying her hair from the bun she shivered as the cold strands dripped down, when her hair was tied up into pig tails they length was to her knees with her hair let down the hair fell all the way down to her ankles.

Untying the strap around her top she began rummaging through her bag looking for her bra. The sound of splashing behind her caused her body to tense, turning her head slowly she could make out 2 large figures along with 2 smaller ones approaching her.

"That was quite a show you put on." The figure with blonde hair said waving his hand towards Luna. Beside him was a man with dark black hair and red eyes along with two exceeds. Feeling immediately threatened by them Luna opened her mouth and water immediately began filling her mouth. An orb of bright blue light began forming in her mouth, dissipating in one quick action a powerful stream of water surrounded by lighter colored rings blasted from her mouth blasting the people before her.

Not wasting any time to see if they were okay, Luna quickly grabbed her bags and Lily running back into the forest for cover.

Disoriented by the large blast of water Sting Eucliffe the White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth slowly sat up. His ears still ringing from the luminous echoing from the dense water. "Water Dragon Slayer huh…Rogue we should head back and inform the Master we could use another Dragon Slayer on our team."

"Even if Master does want her to join what are our chances of finding her again?"

Sting smirked he had a growing fascination of the girl he had never met a Dragon Slayer who had control of something as mass as water. "A girl like her isn't hard to spot."


End file.
